


My Pleasure

by Songbird321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of candles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward!Jean, CustomerServicePro!Marco, Jean Being Panicked and Marco Being Adorable, Just a heap of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: All Jean was looking for was a gift for his mom. But the universe had other plans.





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicPeppermintLatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Cosmicpeppermintlatte!!! I'm your JM Secret Santa, and I had so much fun with your prompt! I hope that it fulfills all of your hopes and dreams!
> 
> The characters are most likely in their college years here, and it's really just a bunch of fluff. Rated T for about three curse words, and Jean's pickup lines, cause they're horrible. Also, I'm sorry if this isn't a realistic depiction of Bath and Body Works; I tried. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jean Kirschtein did not like shopping malls. Especially at Christmas. There were entirely too many people, and so few of them knew how to walk. It was too loud, it was too hot if he wore his coat and too cold if he didn’t, and it was too hard to find a gift for everyone. But yet, he found himself dragged to the mall every December by his friends, who insisted it was an integral part of the holiday season.

“Okay, Connie’s still got his mom and sister left. Jean has his mom. Eren has his parents, Mikasa, and me. And I’m done,” Armin listed off as they walked. 

“How do you know I don’t have anything for you?” Eren asked, eyebrows furrowing suspiciously. 

Armin shrugged. “I have a feeling. Procrastinating is kind of your thing.” Eren pouted, and Connie laughed, smacking his shoulder. Jean smirked. “I mean, we love you for it, but it’s true.”

“Well… Connie, what did you get for Sasha?” Eren said, clearly trying to change the subject. “I need help with what to get Mikasa.”

“Matching t-shirts with Belle and the Beast that say ‘I’m his beauty’ and ‘I’m her beast,’” Connie answered with a satisfied smile. “Cause she just got cast as Belle in the school musical, and they were cute.”

“God, when did you become the romantic of the group?” Armin asked, squeezing Connie’s shoulder. 

“It’s all Sasha,” Jean said. “She’s training him well.”

“I don’t appreciate being talked about like a dog,” Connie said in reply. “Plus, I just texted Sasha and asked what you should get for your girlfriend, Eren, and the first response I got was her laughing at you and saying you’re hopeless.” Eren pouted again. “But then she said you should look at Bath and Body Works, cause Mikasa loves candles.”

“Candles!” Eren smacked his forehead. “How could I forget that? She _loves_ candles.”

“To Bath and Body Works, then?” Armin said, pointing at the store, which was luckily two stores away from them. 

“To Bath and Body Works!” Eren and Connie cheered in unison. Jean just shook his head and chuckled at them, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. As Eren and Connie ran ahead, he hung back with Armin, who often seemed like the only other sane person in their friend group. 

“This was a good idea, Armin,” Jean said. “This’ll help Connie and I knock out our moms too.”

“I had a feeling it might.” Armin winked, and Jean chuckled again as they crossed the threshold into Bath and Body Works. A pop version of _Last Christmas_ was playing on the speakers, echoing around the bright lights and colorful displays of the store. It smelled better than Jean expected; a healthy mix of sweet and clean that soothed him more than he ever thought a Bath and Body Works would. Eren and Connie were already gone, busy in the candle section. 

“I’m going to help them,” Armin said, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. “You think you’ll be okay to look for your mom alone?” 

Jean nodded. “Don’t worry about me. I’m a big boy.” Armin rolled his eyes before joining Connie in settling down a clearly overwhelmed Eren. 

Jean shook his head before looking around. Suddenly, all the colors and lights seemed daunting. What on Earth was he supposed to get for his mother? The options seemed endless… would she like candles or lotion? And what scent, the blue or the red? What scent was blue, anyway? Or what about hand soap, wait, they sold hand soap here? 

“Hi! Welcome to Bath and Body Works! Are you finding everything okay?” 

Jean whirled around from the oncoming panic attack, and almost choked. Standing before him, in a blue apron, was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Dark brown hair swept cleanly off his forehead, deep brown eyes glowing in the lights, cheeks covered in freckles, and the brightest smile in the universe. 

“Um… “ Jean stuttered, staring. “No.”

The smile somehow got deeper. “Is there something I can help you with?” the boy asked. 

“I’m uh… looking for my mom?” 

The boy’s head cocked to the side, perfect eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. “Your mom?”

Jean felt his face start to burn. “I mean, I need to find a gift for my mom for Christmas!” 

“Well, I can certainly help you find something for her,” the young man said, taking Jean’s stuttering and stammering in stride. “It would be my pleasure. My name’s Marco. And yours?”

“Jean,” Jean answered, automatically holding a hand out. Marco shook it with that stupidly beautiful smile of his, seemingly still not caring about Jean’s terribly awkward behavior. Jean would never have been so cool about someone treating him like he was treating Marco. And that made him want to curl up into a little ball and disappear. But not right now cause he wanted Marco to keep smiling at him like that. 

“So Jean, what do you think your mom would like?” Marco asked. “Our most popular ‘mom’ items are definitely candles or hand cream. I know my mom also loves getting a box full of our hand soaps, but every mom is different.”

“Well, my mom uses a lot of candles when we have people come over,” Jean said, shrugging lamely. “But she’d probably also get really excited if I got her soap. Cause it’s a real person thing.”

Marco nodded. “Nothing says I’m a real person better than hand soap.” Jean felt his face get even hotter, even as Marco laughed, meant to signify he’d been joking. “Why don’t we take a look at both candles and soap, then? How’s that?”

“Okay,” Jean replied. 

“Follow me.” Marco motioned a direction for Jean to follow, and started walking towards the candles. Jean followed, feeling a bit like a puppy. His heart was hammering, and he didn’t know if it was the fact that an attractive man was giving him attention or the panic attack that was still looming dangerously close. 

“So, let’s take this step by step. We have one wick and three wick candles,” Marco said once Jean had met him at the table. He was holding up one of each, showing Jean the size. Like a master salesman, if Jean had ever seen one, which he admittedly had not. “For the one wick, you can get two for sixteen right now, or three of the three wick for twenty-four. You can also mix and match sizes, of course. Which size does your mom use most?” 

Jean’s lips pressed into a tight line as he considered the two candles, staring back and forth between them. “Well, I think she uses smaller ones more often. So maybe we should do these ones.” He pointed to the candle in Marco’s right hand. 

“The one wick,” Marco said with a nod, putting the three wick back down. “Okay great, one decision down. Do you want to do two, then, or a different number?”

“Um…” Jean tapped his fingers against his hips, where his hands had been resting in an attempt to look cooler than he felt. “How about three?”

“Great,” Marco replied, looking back at the candles. “What’s your mom’s scent of choice?”

“Huh?”

“For candles. Are we looking for something flowery, fruity, sweet, sensual…” Marco asked, trailing off to allow Jean to answer. Instead, Jean began to panic at the word ‘sensual.’ 

“She’s just got a lot of the plain candles from the craft store,” he answered, hands dropping from his hips. He didn’t deserve to look cool after that. 

Marco only laughed. “Okay. Well, then let’s just look at what we’ve got and you can pick a scent you think she’d like.” Jean nodded, afraid to say anything else embarrassing as Marco began to catalogue the different candles they had available. Thus began a few minutes, (Jean would never truly know how many because they simultaneously felt like an eternity and no time at all,) in which Jean tested the scents of almost every candle, and gave Marco a review of them. Sometimes he kept it simple as ‘my mom would love this’ or ‘my mom would hate this.’ Other times, he couldn’t stop himself from saying ‘this smells like Christmas threw up in a jar’ or ‘now this is a scent I could get into.’ Marco laughed the whole time, matching him with fun facts about the candles or snarky puns that slowly helped Jean relax and recover from his more ridiculous responses. 

By the time they were done, Jean had decided on four candles and no hand soap for his mom. 

“Anything else I can do for you?” Marco asked.

“No, but thank you for all your help,” Jean replied. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Marco smiled, patting Jean’s shoulder. “I know. Have a Merry Christmas, Jean. I hope your mom likes the candles.” 

“Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too,” Jean said, nodding goodbye as Marco moved on to help another customer. Jean sighed, watching him shine that glorious smile on others, trying to see if it was truly as enchanting as the one he’d shown Jean. Part of him was clinging to the hope that maybe Marco thought he was just as attractive as Jean thought Marco was. And part of him hated the fact that he clearly had a crush on a Bath and Body Works employee he’d just met. 

Jean jumped when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. “Look at you, Romeo,” Connie purred. Jean shoved him away, almost dropping his candles. Connie laughed. “Seriously, though, Jean. I’ve _never_ seen you so smitten with anyone.”

“Why were you watching me, you creep?” Jean asked. 

“We were literally right next to you two,” Armin replied as he and Eren joined Connie. Jean scowled at the shit-eating grin on Eren’s face. Even Armin’s knowing smile was making his ears burn. “Did you not see us?” Jean turned away so he didn’t have to say no. “Really, Jean? What kind of spell did he put on you?”

“I don’t have a crush on him,” Jean whined, moving toward the check out counter to avoid the truth they were trying to make him believe. 

“ I call bull shit,” Eren said, following him. “And it’s totally okay if you do like him. He’s cute. And taller than you. That’s your type.” The only thing that kept Jean from hitting him was the stack of candles in his arms. And the fact that Marco might see. “You should go for it.”

“Butt out of my love life, Jaeger.”

“What love life?”

“No fighting, kids, we’re in public,” Armin pointed out. 

“And that cute worker might ask questions,” Connie added. 

“You can all walk home,” Jean replied. And as his friends descended into laughter all around him, Jean looked back to find Marco one last time. Perhaps he had fallen for him, and perhaps Eren was right. Maybe he should go for it…

~

One week later, Jean returned to the mall against his better judgment. As much as he hated the crowded parking lot and the snow-slicked floors, Jean had been teased and taunted by his friends enough to work up the courage to try to see Marco again. To be fair, Marco was almost all Jean had thought about since he’d met him. So, Jean had done his homework, and was ready to go back and knock Marco’s socks off. And he knew he could do it if he didn’t say dumb things like ‘knock Marco’s socks off’ in front of Marco.

He strolled into Bath and Body Works, eyes on the lookout for a certain brunette, but before he even had the chance to look far, a voice called out to him. 

“Hi, welcome to…. Oh, Jean! You’re back,” Marco said with another blinding smile. Jean blinked, thrown off by the crazy luck that Marco had been fixing the first display in the store. His heart started to pound. So much for looking cool. “What’re you here for today?”

Jean took a quick breath, a lazy smile falling on his face. “My cousin,” he answered. “I got her for our family gift exchange.”

“Aw, fun,” Marco replied. “Our family does that too! So what are you thinking about for your cousin?”

“Well, I already got her a t-shirt, cause she loves Disney, and they have cute Disney t-shirts over at Box Lunch. But I want to get her something else small, maybe hand lotion?” Jean explained, already proud of how he didn’t sound like a lost kid this time. 

Marco nodded. “Nice. I think that’s a great idea. So, we have more options for that…”

“Can we start with sizes like last time?” Jean asked. “Taking it in steps helped. That was a great customer service strategy.”

“Thank you. I try my hardest,” Marco replied, smiling through a laugh. “And of course. So, if lotion’s what you want, we have the mini bottles, currently three for fifteen, the big bottles, two for ten, and then we have the trio sets that include a mini bottle of the hand lotion, body wash, and body spray that comes pre-wrapped.”

Jean’s lips formed a perfect ‘o’ at the mention of the trios. “I like the sound of pre-wrapped.”

Marco laughed again at Jean’s interest, which made Jean smile. “That tends to be a pretty big draw for a lot of people, but I’ve never seen someone so excited about the wrapping itself.”

“Well, you clearly need to see my giftwrapping skills. They’re both laughable and fear-inducing.”

Another bright laugh. “Then I’m happy to save humanity from something so catastrophic. Follow me to save the world.” 

Jean laughed with Marco as he was lead back through the colorful store to a display of different sized packages. Some were wrapped in cellophane and tied with bows, other zipped up in small, translucent bags. Some were even arranged in large baskets. 

“So, you’re looking for something small, so these will be what you’re looking for,” Marco said, pointing to some small displays. “What are we thinking for your cousin? Something sweet? Clean? Beachy? Holiday?”

“Oh god, I have no idea,” Jean sighed, a little sad Marco hadn’t suggested sensual this time. “Her sister said she has a lot of candles that smell like boy.”

“Boy?” Marco asked, eyebrows wrinkling as a smirk played on his lips. 

Jean hated the heat that blossomed in his cheeks. “I kid you not, that’s what she said.” 

“Well, I know what you mean when it comes to candles; we do have some of those, but I’m afraid we aren’t as up front as just calling them ‘boy.’ However, when it comes to lotions, I think your cousin might want something a little different,” Marco replied, unfazed. Jean could’ve kissed him for that. Or for that smile. Either one. “So, let’s do the options again. Sweet or classy?”

“Something sweet, I think?” Jean suggested. 

“Okay. Flowery sweet, or fruity sweet?” Marco asked, eyes already scanning the bags on the table. From that angle, Jean felt his breath leave his lungs at the sight of Marco’s profile. And the fact that his profile alone inspired such thoughts probably led to his mouth working before his brain could stop him. 

“Whichever one you are.” Marco’s eyes snapped back to Jean’s, and Jean felt himself physically deflate. “I’m sorry, that was terrible.”

Marco started laughing. Jean had never blushed harder in his life, nor had he felt this embarrassed. “I’ve heard much worse. From much less attractive people,” Marco said, blushing but still smiling. “I’ll take the compliment.” Jean felt like dying and jumping for joy at the same time, but settled for a nervous laugh of his own, acting as if he’d meant for it to go this way. Marco simply pulled a bag off the table and showed it to Jean, ever the perfect salesman, even after he’d just been openly flirted with by a guy he’d admitted he found attractive. “How about Warm Vanilla Sugar?”

“Sounds excellent,” Jean replied, suddenly wanting to leave very much. Marco continued to show Jean a few other options his cousin might enjoy. But Jean stuck with the Warm Vanilla Sugar. 

“So you weren’t kidding about her liking sweet?” Marco asked after Jean had refused to let go of his trio set for five minutes. 

“I actually have no idea. I just wanted to say that cheesy line,” Jean said. Marco blushed again, looking down at the table and rearranging some of the sets to busy his hands. “My friends dared me to.”

“Why?” There was a laugh in his voice, but Jean could tell from the way Marco’s entire body was mechanically arranging the table display that he was genuinely curious about Jean’s intentions. Which made him almost regret lying about it being a dare. 

“Cause I’m fucking awkward, and they’re trying to train me to be better,” Jean mumbled so only Marco could hear. 

The brunette snorted, a hand flying to cover his mouth as if the noise had escaped unintentionally. “I’m so sorry, but that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day.” Marco’s eyes finally met Jean’s again. The way the lights hit them brought out a lighter shade of brown within the dark that made Jean’s chest tighten. “And that’s probably one of the first things they tell us not to do in the customer service handbook.”

“I think you have some wiggle room. You’re a pretty good salesman,” Jean said. “You got me to get four candles when the sale was only for two so that’s gotta count for something.”

“Right,” Marco said with a laugh. “I’ll let my manager know. And, while we’re on the subject, is there anything else I can help you find today?” 

Jean pursed his lips in a show of thinking, another pickup line on the tip of his tongue, but his better judgment warning against it. “No, that’s all. Thanks for your help again. And for not, you know, getting weirded out.”

Marco’s smile could’ve rivaled the sun. “Of course. And it’s always my pleasure to help someone in need. I hope to see you again soon. And that your cousin likes your gift.”

“Thanks, Marco,” Jean said, beginning to walk towards the checkout counter. “I’ll see you around.” He turned fully away with a nod, still clutching his Warm Vanilla Sugar set like his life depended on it. 

“Oh, and Jean?” Jean turned back to him expectantly. “Next time, skip the pick up lines. You can just ask.” 

Jean simply nodded and turned to leave, feeling like melting into the ground forever. 

~

Two days later, Jean took a risk and went back. He had no idea if Marco was working or not, but all he’d thought about for the last two days were Marco’s last words. And he knew he had to be the one to a make a move cause how was Marco supposed to find him? 

Eren and Connie has been making endless fun of him ever since the first time he’d met Marco, pushing him to pursue the ‘hot Body Works guy.’ Arminian had walked him through pros and cons of it, like a good friend, and even he was saying to go for it. 

So here Jean was, walking into Bath and Body Works, in the mall he hated so much, on a mission that could make or break his year. He began to look around, scrutinizing every face, profile, and head of hair for Marco’s angelic presence.

Marco found him first. 

“You’re back?” Marco asked, his voice making Jean jump, whirling comically fast. The brunette seemed surprised to see him, but happily so. Jean simply nodded. “What’re you looking for this time?”

“Um… you’re number?” Jean asked. Marco blinked in surprise. “I um… the pickup line wasn’t a dare. I wanted to say that. Cause I like you. And want to go on a date with you.”

Marco glanced quickly around the store. Jean felt a knot of fear tie in his stomach. “I’m technically not allowed to flirt with customers, but… I get off in ten minutes?” He turned his attention back to Jean, looking hopeful. “Meet me outside?”

“Outside?” Jean asked, almost in disbelief. 

“Yeah. In ten minutes,” Marco answered. 

“Ten minutes! Okay!” Jean replied, nodding quickly. He was already backing away. “Alright! Ten minutes!” Marco laughed, waving as he got back to work. Jean nodded to himself again, looking around at a bunch of strangers who had no idea he’d practically just gotten the number of an angel. Still nodding to himself, Jean left the store back into the crowded hallways of the mall.

All of the sudden, the mall at Christmas seemed a bit more merry and bright. 

 

~ Two Years Later ~

“Jean, do we have any…?”

“Don’t come out yet!” 

Marco jumped, stumbling back into the bedroom at Jean’s panicked voice. “Why?” he asked suspiciously. 

“It’s a surprise,” Jean called back, probably from the living room, where movie night was supposed to have started forty minutes ago. A sudden building-wide power outage had crushed that hope, and Jean and Marco had decided to split up and look for flashlights and candles so that they could at least see each other for the remainder of the night. 

“This better not be like your last surprise,” Marco called, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jean scoffed, and Marco could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “Give me a break. You loved that trip.”

“Not when all your friends showed up and crashed in our hotel room.”

“They’re your friends too! And you’re the one who said they’re always welcome to go out with us.”

“Not on our two year anniversary, they’re not!” 

Jean was silent for a second. “Okay, fair point.” Marco nodded in silent victory. “But this is way better than that.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Then come and eat your words,” Jean challenged, silhouette appearing in front of the hallway. “Close your eyes. I’ll lead to you to it.”

Marco snorted. “You cheeseball.” But he closed his eyes anyway, and let Jean lead him out of his bedroom. They moved slowly through the dark, Jean’s hands clasped tightly around Marco’s. When they stopped, Marco was sure they were in the living room.

“Open.”

Marco felt his breath catch as he stepped out into the living room. Candles were set up all around the room, their small flames forming a circle of warm light. It was like walking into another world, one that had an aura of peace and tranquility, where you’d want to stay forever if you could. Jean must’ve found every candle they owned. Which was a lot, considering both of them got each other candles for every important occasion because it was technically how they met. 

“Wow,” Marco breathed. 

“Sorry, I got a little excited with the candles,” Jean said, looking around at his masterpiece while sliding his fingers into his pockets. “I just know you’re not a fan of the dark, and I’m not really that big a fan of the dark either, so….”

“Jean…” Wide hazel eyes turned to face him. “It’s perfect.” A smile spread across Jean’s lips. “You know the only thing that would make it better?”

“What?” 

“A blanket fort.” 

Jean’s smile took a turn of the mischievous, eyes practically glowing in the candle light. “See, this is why I keep you around.”

Ten minutes later found them with every blanket in the apartment stacked on the living room floor. Twenty minutes was a nearly successful blanket fort built over the couch. Thirty was Jean trapped beneath the blankets and Marco rushing to dig him out. And forty was the final fort, draped over chairs from the dining room, with just enough enclosed space to make them feel like they were in the their own candle-lit world. 

And forty-one minutes later found both Jean and Marco lying on their stomachs, facing each other. Marco propped his chin up in his hands, smiling at Jean as if they were meeting for the first time. 

“Candlelight suits you,” Jean said, running his fingers through Marco’s hair. Marco looked so ethereal in the lights, Jean couldn’t stop himself from touching a part of him to make sure he was real. 

“Does it now?” Marco asked, a smirk playing on his lips. “I’ll have to add that to my list of extra sexy things.” 

Jean hummed a laugh. He had a playful smile on his face as his eyes remained transfixed on his fingers as they continued to comb through his boyfriend’s hair. Marco was dying to know what was going on in his head. 

He didn’t give it much thought though, and gave up altogether when Jean’s cold hands moved to cup the back of his head, holding him still while the Jean kissed him. Marco’s eyes slipped closed, his own hands settling against Jean’s chest. They only broke away for a second to breathe before falling closer and closer together. Marco’s hands slowly began to snake lower, his fingers lightly pressing against his boyfriend’s tight stomach. Jean’s hands stayed where they were, holding them together at the top, cold and electrifying against Marco’s skin. There was nothing more that either needed except the other. A perfect match. 

That’s when Poppy, their two-month-old Corgi, ran in, bounding right in between the two young men and effectively separating them. She licked Jean’s cheek a few times, her tail smacking Marco in the face, before turning around to give Marco some kisses and hit Jean with her tail. Both boys burst out laughing as the dog turned back and forth between them, barking with excitement. 

“Poppy, I don’t believe we taught you how to ruin a moment yet,” Marco joked, petting the puppy’s back to get her to settle down. “Maybe we shouldn’t take you to the dog park anymore. They seem to be corrupting you.”

“Seriously, talk about an unprompted intrusion,” Jean added, scratching Poppy’s little head. “Were you feeling left out, baby?” Poppy gave an excited yip, nuzzling her head against Jean’s palm. “Uh oh, I think someone was a little jealous.”

Marco chuckled, shaking his head at the dog. “What are we going to do with you, Poppy Elizabeth?” 

“Not let her in the room next time we break out the candles?” Jean suggested. Marco laughed, harder than he expected to, and soon both of them were laughing again. Poppy began to bark, joining in on the fun. That only made Jean laugh harder, which in turn made Marco laugh harder too, until they were both laying on the floor, laughing hysterically. 

“I think we’ve got ourselves a new inside joke,” Marco said, working hard to regain his breath. 

“What happened to the list of sexy things?” Jean questioned innocently, cocking an eyebrow. “I was looking forward to hearing what else you have on that list.”

“Oh, that’s not going anywhere,” Marco said reassuringly.

Jean smirked, inching ever so slowly closer to Marco’s lips. “Is your customer service voice on there?”

“No.” Marco shook his head, as if the idea were ridiculous. Jean didn’t seem to agree, as he continued to stare at Marco with an intensity reserved for when they were alone. Which they were. Which made Marco very, very happy. 

“Can I request you add it?” 

Marco pressed a chaste kiss against Jean’s waiting lips. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of holidays everyone!


End file.
